Pride of the Father
by Di.M.H
Summary: Mana gives birth to her and Atem's daughter; Akil. This story are of moments of their time as a family.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys, this is a story that has been in my head for a while now. Let me know what you think of it. I think that I'll take a break from writing fanfiction for a bit. I do have my own original stories that I would like to work on and maybe even get them published. In any case enjoy this story. Pleas R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Pride of the Father**_

#

Atem walked back and forth in front of the door. His wife; Mana had been ill for the past few days and it was worrying him. The pharaoh couldn't help but worry that his beloved queen was going to die. He had his servants bring in the royal physician to look at her. Mahad and Seto stood there watching their king pace back and forth.

Atem and Mana had been married for a few months now and every moment was bliss to the young pharaoh but now he feared that would end far too soon. Atem kept looking at the door hoping for it to open. He wanted to be there at his wife's side. When he noticed that she was ill; it caused him to worry. He called for the physician to look at her and had called off all of his meetings and ignored his other duties. Mana means the world to him and he couldn't imagine ruling this kingdom without her at his side.

"Calm down sire," said Seto, "I'm sure that the queen is well."

"How can I be calm when my wife could be fighting for her life," Atem asked, "I cannot rest until I know that she is well."

"I understand how you feel sire," said Mahad, "but I do know that the queen won't want you to worry yourself sick for her sake."

Atem was about to answer when the door opened. The physician peered out his head. Atem stood in his tracks to wait for the news.

"How is she," he asked.

"The queen will be fine sire," said the physician.

Atem sighed in relief. Mana was going to be fine and he was so glad to hear it. The physician stepped aside to allow the pharaoh to enter. Atem stepped into the chamber to see Mana sitting on the bed smiling at him with her usual cheerful smile. Atem couldn't help but return her smile. He walked toward her and placed a kiss upon her forehead. The physician stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"What is the problem," Atem asked him.

"There is no problem sire," said the physician, "unless you consider child bearing to be a problem."

"You mean…"

"I'm pregnant Atem," said Mana smiling up at her husband.

Atem couldn't believe his ears. He was going to be a father. They were having a child. He looked at his wife who was smiling at him. A smile formed on his lips. He leaned forward and captured her lips. Mana moaned returning the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The physician smiled as he watched them.

They pulled back and Atem placed a hand onto her stomach before placing a kiss onto it. Mana giggled. It was so sweet to see him act this way. He smiled at her which she returned. The physician opened the door to allow the two advisors inside.

"This is wondrous news Mana," said Atem, "we've been talking of this for a while."

"Now it's finally happening," said Mana smiling at him.

Atem nodded before kissing her again. Seto and Mahad looked at each other in confusion. They were use to the pharaoh and the queen acting so loving toward each other but this was different. Joy seemed to fill the air within the chamber. Atem turned to his two trusted advisors. This truly was a joyous a day.

"Today is a joyous day;" he told them, "for Mana is pregnant."

Their jaws fell open. This was news that they weren't expecting. Atem ordered them to leave so he could be alone with his wife. They nodded before leaving the room. Atem turned his wife and took her hand in his. He sat down beside her onto the bed. Mana moved closer to him to lean against him. Atem wrapped his around her waist as he placed his other hand onto her stomach. He kissed her tempo while rubbing her stomach.

Mana closed her eyes as she touched his hand on her stomach. This was a good day for the both of them. Atem's worries turned to joy. Mana was happy when she heard that she was carrying their child; the heir to the throne. They didn't say anything just sat there in silence. Atem nuzzled his face into her hair as he closed his eyes.

#

Word had spread like wild fire around the palace that Mana was pregnant, bringing joy to everyone in the palace. Atem was sitting on his throne having a meeting with a noble from another country to discuss trade. Mana sat at his side watching him at work. She placed her hand onto her growing belly. It was almost nine months since they've learned of her pregnancy. Atem had been at her side the whole time.

"If that is all you wish to discuss then you may go," said Atem.

"Yes of course sire," said the noble, "I congratulate you both on the new addition."

"Thank you," said Atem smiling at his wife.

Mana returned his smile. The noble left the room leaving them alone. Atem stroked his wife's belly as he placed head onto it to hear their baby. Mana looked down at her husband smiling while running her fingers through his hair. She kissed his tempo loving him acting like this. She had no doubt that he would be a good father.

"We still haven't decided on names," she said.

"Well," said Atem sitting up to look her in the eye.

"Then perhaps, we should then."

She nodded while smiling. They sat there going over what names they wanted to give their child but they didn't know what they were having so they had to think of a name for both genders. The doors opened to reveal Muarn stepping into the room. At first the old man was against their marriage but it was clear that the pharaoh was very happy with Mana as his queen and the girl did proved to be a queen of the people; so he was glad that they had gotten married. When he heard of Mana getting pregnant; he was happy to hear the news.

"Sorry for my interruption," he said, "but there are some gifts that have brought from one of our allies in regardless to the new addition to the palace."

They turned to see a wooden crib being brought into the throne room. They both smiled at the gift. Atem stood up and helped Mana up so they could get a better look at it. Mana rubbed her fingers against the smooth wood. Atem nodded his approval. This would do nicely for their child. He turned to the old man.

"Be sure to send them thanks," he said, "this is a fine gift."

"Yes," said Mana, "this will be perfect for the baby."

"Yes as you wish," said Muran bowing to them.

#

Atem was pacing back and forth. Mana had gone into labor in the middle of the night. He wanted to be at her side during child birth but he wasn't allowed. He could feel his nerves rising as he feared that there could be complications with the delivery with either Mana or the baby. He prayed to the gods that they both would be alright. He looked at the door nervously. Mahad walked toward him and patted his shoulder.

"It will be fine my lord," he said, "Mana is a fighter."

Atem knew that he was right but still he was worried. Isis had been called in to help deliver the baby and right now; Atem prayed that with her help that everything would be alright. He stared at the door waiting to hear the first cry of a baby. He stood there waiting with baited breathed. Seto leaned against the wall watching his king. He knew that Atem was worried. As much as Seto didn't care for the girl; she was the pharaoh's wife and brought joy to his life. Seto wouldn't deny that the girl had done well as queen.

A cry filled the hall and Atem sighed with relief. The door opened and Isis appeared. She gestured for Atem to come into the room. Atem nodded before going inside. Mana was lying there holding a white bundle in her arms. She was smiling down at the infant in her arms. Isis cleared her throat to get the new mother's attention. Mana looked up and smiled at Atem. She gestured for him to come forward. Atem walked over and looked down at the infant in his wife's arms. The infant looked up at him with violet eyes that matched his own.

"Atem, meet you daughter," said Mana, "Akil,"

"She's beautiful Mana," said Atem.

They looked at each other smiling before they kissed and then looked down at their daughter. Akil was staring up at her parents in confusion. Isis smiled at the new parents before leaving the room to let them bond. Atem sat down onto the bed beside his family. They stayed sitting there for a while just staring at their daughter.

"She has your eyes," said Mana.

"Yes, well she has your smile," said Atem.

They kissed once again. Atem stroked his daughter's cheek. Akil cooed in her mother's arms making them laugh. Mana kissed her little girl on the forehead.

#

"I can't believe that she's a year alright," said Mana picking up her daughter.

Atem looked out of the balcony. Today was Akil's birthday and there was big celebration planned today. Mana and Atem had been planning this for weeks. Atem turned to his family smiling as Mana walked toward him. He took their daughter from her arms.

"Yes, time sure does fly by," he said, "it seems just yesterday that she was just born."

"I know what you mean."

They kissed and looked at their daughter. Akil had her thumb in her mouth looking at them. They smiled at her as they looked out to the kingdom.

"Let's go, the people wishes to see their princess," he said.

"Agreed," said Mana.

#

The celebration at the great hall was filled with joy and merry. Atem and Mana sat there smiling with their daughter in Mana's lap. Several gifts were brought for the young princess. Several guests were there to try and arranging marriages with their heirs and the princess. Neither Atem nor Mana wished to not to discuss the matter further.

"Sire, it would be benefit our country greatly if you would to…"

"That's enough Muran," said Atem, "this is a time of celebration not politics and besides Mana and I have discussed this already."

"You have?"

"Yes, it would be our daughter's choice who she will marry, we will not make that choice for her."

Muran was about to say something but one look from Atem silenced the man. He bowed before stepping aside. Mana was playing with their daughter while they were having their discussion. Atem turned to his wife and daughter smiling. He placed a hand onto his daughter's head causing her to look at him. Mana smiled at them.

Soon the laughter and cheers quieted down as Atem stood up to address their guests. Everyone looked toward their king as he stood up. Mana looked up at her husband smiling with their daughter in her lap playing with a toy.

"Thank you all for coming to join my beloved wife and I in celebrating our daughter's first birthday," he said, "we also wish to thank you all for your wonderful gifts. We are very blessed that you all could be here to join us but of course my wife and I are blessed have our beloved daughter in this world. I know with all of you supporting her; that Akil will become a fine queen someday."

Everyone clapped as he finished his speech and sat down again. Mana reached over and placed a hand onto his hand. Atem looked to his wife smiling.

"That was wonderful Atem," she said.

"Thank you Mana," he said.

They kissed as the celebration continued. Akil sat there in her mother's lap watching the guests enjoying themselves. Entrainment that was meant for a child around her age was being held and Akil was laughing as she watched earning a smile from her parents. She clapped her little hands as she laughed. Mana looked to Atem smiling.

"I think that she loves it," she said.

"I believe she does as well," said Atem rubbing his daughter's head.

As the music and chatter went on the large wooden doors burst open and a horse cry could be heard. Atem stood up as Bakura came into the great hall on his horse with something dragging behind him. The whole room fell silence as the man appeared. He laughed like a madman as he entered the room. Atem stood in front of his family protectively.

"Bakura," he hissed, "I thought that you were in the dungeons."

"I've escaped," Bakura explained, "and I didn't get an invitation to the party. That's a shame as it seems that you didn't not invite the child's grandfather as well."

He turned around and tugged onto the rope sending the sarcophagus of Atem's father forward in front of them. The whole room gasped in horror. Mana covered her mouth horrified by this sight. Atem's rage began to boil over. Not only did this man disturb his father's tomb but he had the grail to show up here on the day to celebrate the birth of his daughter.

"Bakura, you've gone too far," Atem roared, "you ruined my daughter's birthday but also disturbed my father's tomb and for that I will not forgive you!"

Bakura laughed as Atem summoned the god Obelisk. Everyone sat there in awe of their king's power. Mana sat there amazed by her husband's strength. Bakura had summoned his beast and the two monsters did battle. Bakura's beast was defeated but not for long. The god vanished but Bakura's beast was back and ready to fight again. Bakura laughed as he turned his horse around and ran off. Atem called out after him but Bakura was gone.

"Find him," Atem ordered, "do not let him escape!"

His guards ran out of the room to find the man. Atem turned to Mana and their daughter; who was in awe of her father's power. Atem walked toward them both.

"Are you two alright," he asked.

"Yes, we're fine," said Mana, "but what about you?"

She was clearly talking about his father's tomb being disturbed and his sarcophagus being brought forth to the celebration. Atem looked over at his father's sarcophagus. It did bring him despair to see his own father's tomb being defiled but he was more worried of what this could do his daughter. He knelt down and picked up his daughter.

"I'm fine," he said, "I'm more worried about our daughter and what this could do to her."

"I can understand that," said Mana, "we need to protect her from Bakura."

"I agree,"

#

Akil cried as Bakura carried out her out of the palace. Atem rode on his horse after him. He could feel rage boiling inside of his body. Bakura had attacked Mana to the point where she nearly died and now he had taken his daughter. Atem wasn't planning on showing Bakura any mercy. Bakura laughed as he looked over his shoulder at him.

"What's wrong pharaoh; did someone take something precious from you?"

"Bakura," Atem roared, "if you lay one finger on my daughter's head then I will remove it myself!"

"It's your fault pharaoh for being the innocent child into this world."

Atem growled as he picked up speed. Bakura's taunts ringing in his ears. Bakura laughed but suddenly he was thrown off his horse and Akil was flowing in the air. Atem stopped in his tracks as he watched. Akil flowed toward him and landed in his arms. Atem smiled down at his daughter. She laughed in his arms. Bakura slowly got to his feet baring his teeth.

"Well, looks like you're just like your mother," said Atem feeling pride for his daughter.

"This isn't over pharaoh," Bakura hissed.

Akil pointed her finger at Bakura; who cried out as he was sent through the air. Atem smiled down at his daughter as she laughed.

"Well done Akil," he said, "I am very proud of you."

Akil laughed and clapped her little hands together. Atem couldn't help but smile at his child. He looked over his shoulder when he heard Seto calling out to him. Seto appeared with several guards behind him. Atem turned to his men.

"My king is the princess alright," Seto asked.

"Akil is well but what of my wife?"

"She is still recovering."

"Then let us return to her then."

They all nodded before heading back to the palace. Atem ordered guards to stay at the gates. Seto escorted Atem and Akil inside. Isis stood there with Mana at her side. Atem's horse stopped and he dismounted with his daughter in his arms. Mana ran over to her husband and child. She wrapped her arms around Atem's waist.

"Are you both alright," she asked.

"Yes, we're fine Mana," said Atem, "are you alright?"

"I'm more worried about you two," said Mana.

Atem handed her their child. Mana held their daughter close to her chest. Akil snuggles into her mother's chest. Atem wrapped his arms around them both.

#

Zorac roared out as he destroyed a house under his feet. Atem stood there with his body covered in bruises and scratches. He held the millennium book in his hand. He looked up at the large beast. This was the only way; he had to protect his family.

"ATEM!"

He turned to see Mana standing there holding their daughter in her arms. Atem placed a hand onto his puzzle. Mana must've been told by Seto what he was planning. Atem looked at the book then at his family before glazing over at the large beast destroying their home. He had no choice. He had to save them and give his daughter a future without him.

"I must do this Mana," he said.

"But you can't," said Mana, "I cannot let you do this. Akil and I need you, you can't; there has to be another way."

"If there is another way then I will do it but right now this is the only way."

"I can't lose you! I love you!"

Atem walked over and wrapped his arms around his family. He could feel Mana's tears run down his chest. He was going to miss them. They were his whole world, his reason for being. This was for them; his family. He placed a kiss on her lips savoring it as this was his last kiss. Mana returned the kiss savoring every moment of it. She wished that they could stay like this forever. They pulled away and Atem placed a hand his daughter's head.

"Farewell Akil," he said, "grow strong and become a kind queen but most of all remember that I am proud of you and I love you."

He kissed his daughter onto the top of her head before looking at his wife one last time. He had so much that he wanted to say to her. They were best friends as well as husband and wife. Mana had brought so much joy to his life.

"I love you Mana," he said cupping her cheek.

"I've loved you from the very beginning. You have brought joy and happiness into my life. The day you agreed to be my wife was the happiest day of my life but of course you made me even happier by giving me a beautiful daughter."

"I love you too Atem," she said as tears rolled down her face.

"You brought so much joy and happiness in my life. When you asked me to become your wife was the happiest day of my life but you made me even happier was the day that you gave me a beautiful daughter and for that I thank you my love."

Atem smiled at his wife before turning toward Zorac. He ran toward the creature as he read the page with his eyes scanning the ancient text. A light flashed costuming the whole kingdom. Mana called out her husband's name before shielding herself and her daughter. The light vanished and Mana watched as the puzzle that had been around her beloved's neck hit the ground and shattered. A piece of the puzzle landed at her feet.

Mana knelt down and held the piece to her chest as tears rolled her face even harder. This was all that was left of her beloved husband. She looked down at the piece in her hand and noticed a little hand touch the piece. She looked over to see Akil looking down at the piece as she gently stroked it before looking to her mother.

"Daddy," said Mana," its daddy,"

Akil looked down at the piece in her mother's hand. She closed her eyes and an image of Atem flashed in her mind.

"D-daddy," she said shocking Mana.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," she repeated.

"Yes, it's daddy," said Mana holding her daughter close.

The puzzle wasn't the only thing that Mana had left of Atem. Her daughter was the greatest gift that her husband could ever give her. Akil, the princess of Egypt was the greatest gift that Pharaoh Atem had left behind.

#

Three thousand years later

Atem cried out as Yugi defeated him in their duel. Finally after those many years; he was free. He smiled at the young boy that was on the edge of tears as he realized that this was the last time that he would see the man that had been a brother and mentor to him. Atem walked over and told him to rise. Yugi could only cry knowing that they would never see each other again. Atem being the wise man that he was assured the young boy that this wasn't forever and that someday that they will see each other again.

Yugi wiped his tears as Atem walked toward the gates. He gave out his name as the gates opened. He walked forward but only to be called out by his friends. He would miss them; they had been a great help throughout his journey and now they were free to live their lives. They all said their farewells as he walked through the gates. The gates closed behind him forever trapping him inside in the light. He held up his arm to shield his eyes.

The light flashed and he was standing in paradise. He looked around until he heard a little girl's laughter coming toward him. He looked to see his daughter; Akil running toward him with her arms open wide. Atem smiled as he knelt down to greet his daughter. He scooped her up into his arms and held her over his head.

"Akil," he said, "it's so good to see you again little one."

"ATEM!"

He looked to see his wife; Mana running toward them. He smiled as he saw her. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest as tears rolled down her face. Finally after so long they were a family again and nothing could tear them apart again. Atem wrapped his one arm his wife's waist while still holding his daughter in the other. He buried his face into his wife's hair taking in her scent.

"I'm so glad that you're here," she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Now we can be a family again."

"Yes, I'm back Mana," he said, "and we can be a family once more."

They kissed as Akil laughed and clapped her little hands together. Atem and Mana looked at their daughter smiling. It had been years since they were together but now they were finally a family again. Atem knew now that nothing could ever tear them apart again. He would make sure of it this time.


End file.
